1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to infant swings and more particularly to a collapsible infant swing frame.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Infant swings are known in the art. Conventional infant swings are designed to be folded or otherwise collapsed for long term storage. However, even in the folded configuration, such swings are still relatively cumbersome and not necessarily compact. Additionally, to fold a conventional swing requires some measure of effort on the part of the user.
There are infant swings that are designed to be easily disassembled and reassembled to make them compact and portable. However, such swings typically require that each of the components of the swing be separated, increasing the likelihood that certain components will be misplaced.
Thus, there is a need for a collapsible infant swing that is easily reconfigured from a stored position to a useful position and that can be easily transported.
The present invention provides an infant swing frame having a base, and first and second support posts. Each of the support posts is pivotally coupled at a first end thereof to the base, and each of the support posts has a second end. A cross member is coupled between the support posts. The support posts and the base are reconfigurable between a first position in which the support posts are angularly spaced from the base and a second position in which the support posts are adjacent the base.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a pair swing arms are pivotally coupled to the end of a respective support post and extend downwardly from the support posts toward the base when in the first position. A seat is coupled to the lower ends of the swing arms.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the following drawings and description.